toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Meruem
Meruem (メルエム Meruemu lit. meaning Mary or The light that shines on everything) is a powerful Saiseiya, who works under Yosaku, alongside his life partner and apparently best friend Einion Ferro. Currently it is unknown why Meruem decided to become a Saiseiya, though his best buddy Einion stated he is the only person who knows it, the only thing the latter said was that the reason was really fair for someone like Meruem to become a Saiseiya. It's unknown why but Meruem is mysteriously known as the Shadow Walker (影歩行者 Kage Hokōsha) amongst the network, Saiseiya and Bishokuya both fearing him. Appearance Meruem is a adult muscular man near his 30, accurately on his 29 years with a very pale tonned skin, even when wearing clothes, Meruem's physic and skin's tone is clearly seen by others as he is very muscular, having a hidden unknown colored hair that doesn't seem to reach his eyes, that or the mask is simply covering it, Meruem has onyx eyes and what seems to be a black scar with an uknown pattern on his right eye, going from above his eye to his cheek. Meruem mostly if not always wear a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, a dark blue cloak, his arms and legs are completely covered in bandages and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face as a mean to hide his face from others for unknown reasons, Meruem caries his Staves on his back with the help of the hold of a dark-green strap which cross his body. Personality Meruem can be a very calm person as noticed in many situations, however this temper is truly a cold one. Even though Einion looks more intimidating, Meruem is the one who interrogates and tortures others if needed, even when he is not the most social and friendly of the Saiseiya, Meruem is very loyal to Boss Yosaku, and he seems to get along well with other members specially with Einion who seems to work best with him, they will either compete to see who gets more enemies defeated or either to see who revived more ingredients. Out of work, the two can be seen together, enjoying a restaurant, hanging to several places, with it, it can be hard to describe what kind of relationship they have but Meruem states they are 'buddies'. Meruem was the one who defeated and invited Einion to the Saiseiya, he can be rather protective over Einion even though he doesn't admit it, such as when he arrives in Life and asks where is Einion. Meruem can be very cold blooded when interrogating and torturing someone, by yet unknown means, he knows if someone is lying or not and if the victim say everything he knows, Meruem will go back to his calm state, however if the victim doesn't, Meruem will tortute them to the Hell level. Even though he isn't the second in command, many Saiseiyas can ask Meruem for advice and help as he also monitors some saiseiya's works, Yosaku also trust him enough to let him in charge of a branch of the base during the Boss' absence. Meruem apparently likes to speak in a brittish accent much to Einion's annoyance who always complains about it saying it is horrible. Relationships History Not much is known of Meruem's past, but according to his best buddy, he had a real fair reason to become a Saiseiya and revive ingredients. Some time in the past, he joined the Saiseiya Network under the tutelage of Yosaku, and later Meruem would track down a part of the Bishokukai's 6th Branch, defeating them with some difficult, and recruiting the only survivor: Agni Liulfr. He reveals that he had defeated most of the Branch, which is the biggest in terms of members' amount. Synopsis Hunting Method Gourmet Cells Cooking Method Physical Prowess *'Enhanced Strength': By using his bare hands, Meruem is able to execute various and powerful swift blows at his target with such a immense force which is capable of breaking through large rocks and large walls as if they were mere paper. Meruem has been shown to rip off limbs from his enemies very easily althrogh he refrains from using this method too much, using it mostly against close-range beasts. Meruem defeated an Bishokukai Branch without the use of any of his staves, instead, he used only his bare hands to defeat them althrough it should be noted he used knocking. *'Unmatchable Speed & Agility': *'Unmatchable Reflexes': *'Immense Accuracy': *'Delicate Touch': *'Enhanced Durability': Meruem is by far, one of the most durable Saiseiya's in the country of Life, he needed to train everyday by putting his body under certain circunstances that would instantly kill normal people such as lifting very large objects or enter different gravitational zones so his body could be under pressure and it would become far more durable, Meruem also trained in various of the Biotopes since they all can have different climates. With this all, his body becomes resistant to various types of attacks such as mutilation or shatter-attacks much like he was made of iron or something harder, making the others doubt he has a insane speed, another feat, since to be more durable than average warriors, Meruem weights 400 lbs, this however doesn't decrease his speed. *'Enhanced Stamina': As a result from his training to become a better Saiseiya, Meruem would often do a daily walk over the Country of Life from nearly five hours in the morning to nine hours in the morning. As the results would come up later, Meruem is now able to execute lots and lots of techniques be them knocking, physical blows or whatever. He was shown to receive various blows from his opponents while also delivering blows showing that his stamina is greater than a average bishokuya, Meruem was able to defeat an entire Bishokukai Branch by mere stamina, he would execute some moves on them while also moving at high speeds without sweating or panting afterwards. Ways of Combat *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': *'Master Staves-User': Knocking Knocking (ノッキング Nokkingu): Is an extraordinary non-lethal form of capturing and stopping any living being that comes with the intent to do harm. The method is shown to be a form of nerve-striking that hits any part of the beings body, resulting in the temporary cut of electrical movements and blood flow to the limb or certain part, leaving them unable to move that part or their bodies depending on how many times an individual is knocked. It has been shown that there are two different ways Knocking can be used: The first way is using a special Knocking Gun that injects specialized needles that can enter the body, and immobilize the part where it was entered temporarily until the needles dissolve away. The second variation is that the user can hit the body of any being, focusing their strength to temporarily disrupting the flow of motion, resulting in the person being unable to move if they are hit more than once on contact. *'Palm' (手掌 Shushou): With his palms, Meruem is capable of hitting many motor nerves through his target's body in order to paralyze their muscles, he mostly does this technique while trying to capture an enemy alive. **'Gentle' (温厚 Onkou): This is the kinder version of Meruem's Knocking through Palm, Meruem mostly does this when he doesn't want his enemy to notice he has been knocked, this proves Meruem really got light and fluffy hands whose touch can't be noticed some times. On funny occasiations, Meruem uses this to make someone who is really angry relax. *'Rod' (ロッド Roddo): **'Needle' (はり Hari): **'Cub' (カブ Kabu): **'Stab' (刺傷 Shishou): Life Erase Intimidation Intimidation is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Meruem has the ability to use said Intimidation, being able to manifest a being that can provoke and even interact with his opponent while he is fighting. Quotes Trivia *He is based off of Mystogan from the Fairy Tail Series. *'Meruem' is Arabic for Mary. *His name is the same as one of the Antagonists in the Hunter X Hunter Series, the Chimera Ant King Meruem. Additionally, some of this character's abilities are based on King Meruem's Physical Abilities. *According to Yosaku: **Meruem's special skill is his calm behavior. **His signature technique is Knocking. **As a hobby, he cultivates various kinds of plants. **Meruem's most known routine is taking jobs as a Saiseiya. **His favorite food is unknown. **His charm is his secretiveness. **Meruem wishes to fight Yosaku. **He is good with both of his hands. **Meruem's complex is unknown. **The people he respects the most are Yosaku and Einion Ferro. **Meruem doesn't wish to make enemies with no one. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Saiseiya Category:Saiseiyas Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Knocking User